This invention concerns specific pesticide formulations especially suited for commercial use in tablet form. Several types of tablet formulations are known in the art. See, for instance, G. B. 2,139,893; G. B. 2,184,946; U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,620 and Kokai 51088641. However, these publications do not disclose or suggest the specific combinations of active ingredient(s) and delivery system(s) of this invention. The formulations of this invention afford rapid disintegration and dispersion, even in cold water, of pesticidally active compounds that are water insoluble or of very low water solubility.